Katsuta Rina
|image = KatsutaRina-23rdSingle-front.jpg |caption = Katsuta Rina promoting "Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works |join = August 14, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2014-Present) (2011-2014) |generation = 2nd Generation |debutsingle = Tachiagirl |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 2009 |generation1 = 7th Generation |graduate1 = August 14, 2011 |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato no Akari, Mobekimasu |blog = |sig = Katsutarinaautograph34434.png |sidwidth = 50px |sigcaption = Katsuta's Autograph }} Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) is a 2nd generation member of ANGERME. She is also a former member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit Sato no Akari. She joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg and was first introduced at the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ concert in June 2009. She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in along with fellow Hello Pro Egg member Takeuchi Akari. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Katsuta Rina was born on April 6, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2009 On June 7, at the Newcomers Performance in Nakano Tokyo, it was announced that Katsuta Rina and Hirano Tomomi had been added to Hello Pro Egg. 2011 On August 14, at a joint concert, she was announced by Tsunku as one of the five sub-members of S/mileage along with Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16, at the launch event of S/mileage's new single, Tachiagirl, Tsunku announced the promotion of the four sub-members to official second generation members. Following the announcement, Katsuta, along with Takeuchi, withdrew from Hello Pro Egg. 2012 On March 16, Katsuta was diagnosed with influenza and was absent in all event for the nex few days, including TV Tokyo's PON Spring Festival and Bayfm's K・WEST ENTAME GENERATION SPECIAL, which both were held on March 20. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, that was set to take place on June 15, 18, and 20 at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On January 11, it was announced that Katsuta Rina and Wada Ayaka had influenza and would be absent from 'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu' on January 12 and 13, and that Katsuta Rina would also be absent from the 'Hello! Channel vol. 11' handshake event on January 16. On April 6, Katsuta had a solo fanclub event for her 15th birthday. Fellow generation members Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari and Tamura Meimi appeared in the event and special guests. On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. In September, Katsuta participated in the last Gekiharo stageplay, titled Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ along with the rest of Berryz Koubou and S/mileage. She and Tokunaga Chinami interchanged the roles of "Harold" and "Tatiana" depending on the acts. 2014 On February 16, Katsuta's first solo e-Hello DVD, Rina to Rina was announced and set to be released in late March. On March 13, it was announced that Katsuka would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called Sato no Akari. On April 6, Katsuta celebrated her 16th birthday. The special event was called S/mileage ~Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014~ and featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On April 6, Katsuta celebrated her 17th birthday. The special event was called ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2015 and featured two performances in Tokyo. 2016 On March 4, it was announced that she had influenza type B and she would lose the next activities with the group. On April 7, Katsuta celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2016 and featured two performances in Tokyo. 2017 On April 6, Katsuta celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Katsuta's family has two pet dogs, both female Pomeranians, named Pupu and Kuran."新しく♪♪Rina" (in Japanese). S/mileage Niki Member Official Blog. 2014-02-10."気づけば！勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2016-05-20. |-|Education= When she auditioned for S/mileage, Katsuta was a first year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2017."リハーサル 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2017-03-27. As of April 2017, Katsuta is currently in her first year of university."birthday event 1 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2017-04-07. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Katsuta Rina has acquired: *'Takeuchi Akari:' Katsuta gets along best with Takeuchi Akari in ANGERME. *'Sasaki Rikako:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako. |-|Name Meaning= Katsuta's given name, Rina, means "village" (里; ri) combined with a phonetic character (奈; na). It was chosen because the stroke count was a sign of good luck.Pocket Morning. 2016-10-12. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Katsuta Rina: *'Rinapuu' (りなぷ～): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. *'Puurina' (ぷーりな): Nickname for Katsuta Rina, compounded of Puu (PuPu her pet dog) and rina (Katsuta Rina). *'Bakuwara' (ばくわら): A wota-originated nickname for Katsuta Rina of S/mileage, originally a Japanese internet slang for ROFL. Since Katsuta frequently used the term in her blog posts just like ordinary schoolgirls of her generation would do, wotas started to use this nickname to describe her quality of being commonplace and ordinary. Profile *'Name:' Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *'Nickname:' Rinapuu (りなぷ～), Pupu (ぷぷ), Puurina (ぷーりな), Baku (ばく), Bakuwara (ばくわら), Wonka (をんか) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height: '''162cm (5'4") *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-06-07: Hello Pro Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage Sub-member **2011-10-16: Full S/mileage Member *' Years in ANGERME: ' years *'S/mileage / ANGERME Color:' **'Yellow''' (2011-2014) **'Orange' (2014-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Short Cut" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2009-2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2010) **ANGERME (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Sato no Akari (2014-2016) Discography : See also: List:Katsuta Rina Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (S/mileage cover; from SMILE FANTASY!) *Aiko no Uta (from MODE) Solo DVDs *2014.03.25 Rina to Rina (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2016.04.02 ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday DVD 2016 Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2014.06.27 Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013 / Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014 / Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014 *2015.06.26 ANGERME Fukuda Kanon & Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2015 *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 1~ *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 2~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad◯◯◯◯2016 Haru~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Katsuta Rina & Aikawa Maho Birthday Event 2016 *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad Okawari 2016~ *2017.01.26 ANGERME Shin Member Kasahara Momona Ohirome Event / ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina FC Event *2017.09.xx ANGERME Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2016 / ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2017 Magazines Featured on the cover *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Haruka) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Michishige Sayumi) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Michishige Sayumi) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Tatiana and Harold) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (as Nasturtium) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television Radio *2012– SS1422 Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *'Specialty:' Funny faces, imitations, cartwheel, handstand forward roll *'Hobbies:' Shopping, eating, talking with friends *'Strong Points:' Energy *'Weak Points:' Laziness *'Favorite Food:' Pudding, pasta, curry, cheese-filled hamburger *'Favorite Color:' Pink, yellow, orange *'Favorite English Word:' "Take" *'Favorite Movie:' Harry Potter series *'Favorite Kaomoji (Emoticon):' \ (^o^) / *'Favorite Animals:' Dog, cat, tigers, red pandas *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese, P.E., art *'Audition Song:' Short Cut *'Looks up to:' Mano Erina, Sugaya Risako, Kusumi Koharu, Morning Musume *Describes her personality as outgoing. * She'd like to go to Disney with Suzuki Kanon. * She wants to buy a BMW when she turns 18 or 19. *She was the first sub-member of S/mileage to be announced. *She says she would like to make S/mileage iPod earphones as concert goods. *She has a bad habit of procrastinating her math homework. *In Team Okai, she covers Michishige Sayumi. *She would like to try wearing the outfits from the Morning Musume music video "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai". *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. *Mentioned in her blog that she would like to see Kyary Pamyu Pamyu live. *Said in the blog that she loves Barbie. *When asked about the biggest change within the last year she answered it was the length of her hair. *If she had 10,000円 ($100) bonus she would spend it for a day trip. *If she could change one of the parts of her face into one of another H!P member she would like to have Sayumi's eyes. *She likes Disney and often goes to the Disney store. *Would pick an exceptional figure over perfect singing skills. *Said she doesn't really like mice and hamsters. *Mentioned in her blog that she loves sweet potato ice cream. *Said she'd like to meet Emma Watson someday. *Shares the same birthday as former Hello! Project soloist Heike Michiyo. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Katsuta: "We call her the energy saver but she’s always the first to learn all the dance routines and writes down the formations on paper for us. She’s not the type to let people know how hard she’s trying but she really is a hard worker."Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. References See Also *Gallery:Katsuta Rina *List:Katsuta Rina Discography Featured In *List:Katsuta Rina Concert & Event Appearances External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blogs: **ANGERME 2nd Generation Member Blog **S/mileage 2nd Generation Member Blog (inactive) *WEAR de:Katsuta Rina es:Katsuta Rina it:Katsuta Rina Category:ANGERME Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Project Category:2009 Additions Category:1998 Births Category:April Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Blood Type A Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Katsuta Rina Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:AS1422 Category:6 Pack Category:Members currently attending university